


Well that Was Different

by FandomsInBooks



Category: Phandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsInBooks/pseuds/FandomsInBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((FIRST PHANFIC!!)) </p><p>With the passing of his mother, Dan Howell takes it hard. Being rich, having his mother always at his side. All was well. </p><p>Dan's mum was a school teacher for 10 years and has many students. Meeting some of them, Phil Lester caught his eye most. </p><p>Moving to a new school, he then meets Phil again. Befriending the blue eyed kid, and possibly falling for him. </p><p>((LONG ASS DESCRIPTION AND I'M SORRY!! PLEASE CORRECT ANY HORRIBLE SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ERRORS AND THANKS FOR READING!!))  </p><p>~FandomsInBooks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KlancingAround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlancingAround/gifts).



> Hello everyone! FandomsInBooks here,and I all hope you like this.  
> So thanks for reading and I'll try to update! Okay, let's get reading!  
> As soon as I update the first chapter........  
> THANKS FOR READING!!!

 

 

_**Alright here we go! Sorry if it's short!** _

 

 

Dan stared at the dirt his mother was under, seven feet of dirt. "Come on Dan!"

Dan's father growled, and headed for the house. They had such a big yard, his mother was buried in her garden she worked so hard on.

Turning, Dan walked into the house, but planned on not staying inside for long.

 

"Hello Dan sweetheart." A lady smiled, and Dan shrugged her off.

 

He was in denial, he had all the right to be quite.

 

Walking into the kitchen, his favorite, old maid who always complained about her bad knee, sat on a stool crying.

 

"Nelly? Are you okay?" Dan walked over, and Nelly stood. "Just so sad what happened to the mistress."

 

Everyone here was close to Nelly, except Robert Howell, Dan's dad. He was wasted everyday and was to busy to get to know anyone, even his own kid.

Dan nodded, "It's absolutely horrible."

 

"I'm so glad you didn't get hurt. My old heart wouldn't have been able to carry on."

 

Dan nodded, and had to resit on reaching for the long cut on his lower back.

 

"How are you doing dear?" She brushed Dans hair aside, and smiled.

 

"Okay."

 

"Is this the real Dan or the masked Dan answering?" Nelly asked, and sat him down.

 

Dan sniffed. "Masked Dan."

 

Nelly nodded, she could always see through his mask, it was because of her and mum that he didn't take his life.

 

Now it was just her.

 

"Dan." Dad barked, and Dan stood, drying his cheeks.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Get out here and stop hiding." He whispered harshly. He never entered the kitchen.

 

Waving at Nelly, he walked into the living room, and sat on the couch.

 

Instantly getting attention, people sat by him,

"You are so lucky to have your dad."

"I'm so sorry for your lose."

"Your so lucky to have your dad." End on end about being lucky to have his dad.

 

To be honest, Dan would dance on his father's grave anyday.

 

He finally gave up, and walked back outside.

 

He stopped when he saw a kid standing at the grave. About his age, had dark black hair, and had a blank face.

 

He was talking though.

 

" . . .And thanks for everything you've taught me. I'll keep my promise. I swear to God I will."

 

Dan coughed.

 

The kid looked up, "Oh hello." He smiled.

 

Dan said nothing, and joined his side. "Student?" Dan asked, but it sounded like a whisper.

 

"Yeah." He said in a soft voice.

 

"Phil Lester." Dan took his hand.

 

"Daniel, or Dan, Howell."

 

"Son?" Dan nodded.

 

He chuckled. "When she was talking to the class, she would use you as an example every time. "Dan was once running down the hall, and slipped on the carpet. He hit his head pretty hard and we had to take him to the hospital, so no running in the class."

 

"Dan and me use to water the planets and talk to them. So please, talk to the plants. They have feelings too."

 

My favorite was when someone knocked over a plant and the kid started crying, "Don't worry, Dan once did this, we must now try to revive it before it dies!"

And it lived." Phil finished.

 

Dan had tears falling down his face, but it was okay to cry.

 

He laughed, "Thats amazing."

 

Phil nodded, "Sorry for asking, but what happened?"

 

Dan sighed, "We where driving down the road with Dad, we didn't realize he was drunk. He was driving, and mum was telling me about how her day went, but then dad decided to race another car that was going faster then him.

He drove on the other side of the road, me and mom where freaking out, screaming at him to stop. Then bam! Everything went dark. I woke up with a cut on my back, Dad wasn't even hurt. And mom . . .She didn't live through surgery."

 

Dan coughed. He wasn't going to cry. Not now. But, maybe just a bit.

 

Phil nodded, "She was a great teacher. I hope we get to meet again Daniel." Phil held a hand out, and Dan took it.

 

"Same."

* * *

Dan woke up, stretched, and looked outside.

 

His moms grave could be seen from his huge window. Getting up, he showered, and headed down stairs.

 

Nelly hummed as she set the bar for him and her. Dad didn't eat breakfast.

 

"Morning Danny." She called.

 

"Don't call him that." His dad snapped, which surprised both of them.

 

"Sorry sir." she whispered.

 

"Hey dad.  . ." Dan looked at Nelly, who was also looking confused.

 

"Daniel, I'm moving you to a different school."  Dan shrugged, but still was confused as his dad sat on a stool.

 

"What can I get you sir?" Nelly asked. "Bacon and eggs."

 

"The usuel?" Nelly smiled.

 

"Of course." Dan smiled back, and Nelly walked out.

 

"You know her well?"

 

"Nelly's my favorite of the staff." Dan sat down. He hasn't been this talkative with his dad since he was 12.

 

"Now, about the school. I want to move you to a better one, I want you to go to the one your mum worked in. It has better education, better then the one you're in."

 

"Okay . . .Starting when?"

 

"Tomorrow."

 

Dan nodded, and looked down.

 

"And I'm going to be gone on a business trip for a bit. So, don't be late, and not a lot of parties."

 

_Did he just make a joke!?_

 

"Uh, of course." Dan laughed.

 

"Here we are! Eat up!" Nelly smiled, and sat next to Dan.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next chapter :3

Dan woke up to Nelly humming, and pulling back curtains. "Morning Danny dear." She smiled, and started to pick up his room.

"It's bloody 6:00 in the morning!" Dan groaned.

"School starts at 8:30, and your dad wanted you up early." Nelly looked at Dan.

"8 FUCKING 30!" Dan yelled.

"It's better then 7:15." He scoffed, and stood up.

"Whats for breakfast?" Dan asked as he helped Nelly carry a bucket and cleaning supplies down stairs.

"Cereal probably, and some chocolate milk." At that moment dad appeared,

"Dan? What are you doing?" Dan and Nelly stopped.

"Uh, helping Nelly."

"It's okay, I can do it."

Dan leaned away from her, "Your knee must be killing you, no way am I not going to help." His dad coughed,

"Just let her do it."

"No." He narrowed his eyes, and almost expected his dads angry yell.

But he turned, and walked down the hall.

"Dan, please don't ever do that again." Nelly said, and continued down the stairs.

* * *

 

 

Dan glared at the wall as Nelly worked. "School... "

Nelly laughed, "You'll fit right in."

"No I won't." Dan stood and washed his dish out.

"Dan." Both Nelly and Dan jumped.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you always this helpful around the house." He was in the kitchen. Watching Dan's every move.

"Yes."

"Okay." His dad nodded, "I'm leaving. I'll see you in a few weeks." And he left. The door slammed shut, and that was that.

* * *

 

 Dan looked up at the huge school. It was bigger then his last school.

"Hello." A girl with curly blonde hair and a bright smile appeared in front of him.

"Uh, hello." Dan looked around.

"I'm Louise, who are you? Im pretty sure I haven't seen you around."

"Dan." He held a hand out.

She then hugged him. "Come on, I'll show you around."

The two walked into the school, and inside was absolutely incredible.

Two elevators and stairs, and the whole first floor was a hang out place. The library and office was the only rooms.

"Woah."

Louise smiled, "Yeah, it's really nice. Up stairs is always so empty... "

"How many floors?"

"4, but the forth floor is teacher only." Louise shrugged, and headed for the elevator.

"So, Dan, I don't think I caught your last name..."

"Howell."

"WHAT! REALLY?" She screamed, and Dan backed away.

She laughed, "Sorry, Ms.Howell talked about you so much! I loved her. And I'm sorry to hear what happened."

"Yeah, it was...pretty heart breaking." The elevator opened, and the two stepped in.

"LOUISE! WAIT!" A kid came flying in, and crashed into the wall.

"My goodness Chris calm down." Louise giggled, and this Chris guy smiled.

"Sorry, just hate riding this thing with the wrong people. Who's this?"

"Dan Howell, Ms. Howells son."

Chris's face lit up, "No way!" Louise smiled,

"Yes, isn't he just a cutie!" Louise patted Dan's head, and Chris laughed.

The elevator opened, and the three walked into a classroom.

"Chris!" Dan looked up, but then someone bumped into him.

Dan crashed into a chair and fell over and smacked his head on the floor.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"IM SO SORRY!" A familiar voice cried, and was instantly trying to help Dan.

Looking up, Dan looked right at the boy who he met at his mother's grave. His blue eyes where twinkling almost. "Dan?"

"Phil?"

* * *

 

 Dan sat in the back row, he got to admit, it was way different here them at his other school. The teacher was writing something down while everyone chatted.

Dan was still feeling the pain from his fall.

Phil was sitting next to him, and Lousie on his other side.

Chris and the new person PJ was sitting in front of him.

Phil and PJ where giggling over something when a girl turned to Louise, "Why are you so fat?" she and her other friends giggled.

"Hey why don't you shut your slut mouth and fuck off." Dan snapped, and everyone went silent.

"excuse me." She stood up. "Excuse you from what? Being a bitch?" Dan sat still, glaring at the girl.

"I know you're new here, but don't mess with me. I know how to ruin your life."

"Show me. My mums already dead, my father's a drunk, and I'm more rich then you." Dan stood and leaned in closer to her, "So, don't mess with me, I know how to ruin your life." He sat down,

and looked at Louies, "How about we go for ice cream after school, my treat." She nodded and smiled,

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

 

 Dan walked over to his car, Louise gaping at it. "A LAMBORGHINI!?!? REALLY!?"

"Told you I was more rich then that bitch."

"That rhymed." Chris, PJ, and Phil came over to them.

"Nice ride, have room for three more?" PJ asked, marveling at the car.

"Hop in." Arriving at Dairy Queen, they all walked inside, ordered, and sat down.

"You've never had Starbucks ice cream?" Dan laughed.

"I'm not a white girl Dan, of course not." Louise said after devouring the ice cream.

"It's quiet tasty." Phil spoke up.

"Yeah, so were you all in my mums class?"

"For two years." Chris smiled.

Dan laughed, "That's amazing."

"My favorite story she told us was when you where jumping on a trampoline, and you ripped it straight in half. She was laughing so hard, the maid came out only to die of laughter also." Dan smiled.

"Yeah, Nelly and mum where on the ground dying while I sat there crying. Then we went to get ice cream."

They all laughed, and Dan smiled. Yeah, he smiled.

* * *

 

Dan walked into the house, dead tired. "So I'm guessing you had fun."

"Lots." Dan said as he sat down and shoved food in his face.

"New friends?"

"Louise, Chris, PJ, and Phil."

"Amazing." Nelly smiled, and patted Dan's head,

"Sleep tight love." and she walked out of the kitchen.

Stretching, he headed up stairs and flopped on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I could have written that better, thanks for reading guys!
> 
> -FandomsInBooks


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Yas!

Dan woke with a loud ringing in his ear.

 

"Mmhello?" He answered his phone.

 

"Hello Dan, sorry for waking you up." Phil's sweet voice was on the other end.

 

"Hello, what time is it?"

 

"Uh, 3:00 in the morning."

 

"Why the fuck are you up so early?" Dan growled.

 

"I have to work early, so I just wanted to call and make sure you got home, but I'm guessing you did."

"Yeah, why do you care? Not trying to be rude or anything."

 

"Just fulfilling a promise, goodnight Dan."

 

The other end went dead.

 

* * *

"Morning Dan." Nelly smiled at Dan as he walked in.

 

"Hey."

 

"So, since your the master of this place I need to ask a favor." Nelly looked me dead in the eye.

 

"What?" Dan drew out the word.

 

"One of my sisters is going to India for a few weeks. And she needs someone to watch her son. Even though he's like, 17. And I need permission to let him stay here."

 

"Nelly, I _ask you for everything,_ I really don't care."

 

She clapped her hands, "Excellent. Now, how about some cereal."

* * *

 

Louise was the first to greet me at the school.

 

"Dan! Hey, guess you loved yesterday so much you decided to come back."

 

"Of course. Woulda missed your cute curly hair and pink cheeks." She laughed.

 

"And I would have missed your weird hair and _dazzling_ brown eyes."

 

We both cracked up.

 

I looked up and saw my new friends smiling at us.

 

"Phil, isn't your mum leaving you for a couple of weeks?"  PJ asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm going to live with one of my aunts for a bit. Can't wait." He didn't sound very excited.

 

"Oh, well, don't die." Chris sighed.

 

"Yeah, but shes a maid so she knows how to cook."

 

Everyone laughed.

 

"Come on you weirdos we have class." Louise giggled.

 

 

* * *

Dan pulled into his house, and glared at the new car in the drive way.

 

_Must be Nelly's. . ._

 

"IM HOOOOOOOOME!" He yelled, and walked into the living room.

 

"Welcome home Dan!" Nelly smiled.

 

"Dan?" Three voice said in unison.

 

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID ONE KID?" Dan yelled as he threw his stuff on the sofa.

 

"I did. He just brought friends over." Nelly sighed.

 

"COOL!  IMMA WATCH ATTACK ON TITAN, KAY?"

 

Dan didn't know why he was screaming still.

 

"Okay!"

 

Dan proped his feet up, as it started up.

 

"I love the theme song to this show."

 

"Same."

 

"Same."

 

Dan froze.

 

"NELLY!"

 

"What?"

 

"Come here  for a moment."

 

Dan paused the show, and stood.

 

Nelly walked in. "Are you okay?"

 

"Who's the kid staying here?"

 

"Phillip Lester. He goes by Phil though."

 

"Was afraid you're gonna say that.  . ." Dan bit his lip, and looked at the stairs out of habit.

 

"You know him?"

 

"OH HE LOVES US!" PJ, Chris, and Phil yelled as they came toppling in.

 

Dan smacked his head.

 

"I hate you all."

 

Then the phone started to ring.

 

"Dad?" I whispered, but Nelly shrugged.

 

"Where's my phone!?"

 

Dan pulled it out and answered.

 

"Hey dad."

 

"Hello Daniel, I just wanted to make sure your not having a party."

 

"Pft, Party's? Noooo." He sent a glare at the three.

 

"Well I called to tell you the trip was cut short. So I'll be home in three weeks."

 

"Why?" Dan asked.

 

"I don't know." He sighed angrily.

 

"Okay, I'll call you later I guess... "

 

"Okay bye." He hung up.

 

"Wow rude." Dan sighed.

 

Dan looked up, "Nelly, I think I'm going to have dinner in my room."

 

Nelly nodded, "Alright dear, come out if you get lonely."

 

Dan walked slowly up the stairs, tapping his phone in his palm.

 

What was his dad going to do when he figured he accepted on letting Nelly keep her nephew here? Would he strangle him?  Probably.

 

"Don't think to much dear!" Dan waved a hand at Nelly, and continued walking.

 

"And don't touch your dads wine stash!"

 

"OKAY I GOT IT!" Dan snapped.

 

Did he just...

 

He needed sleep. Now.

 

But with anxiety attacks going on he didn't sleep once.

 

Just stared at the ceiling.

 

 

* * *

"Dan, you're going to he late." Nelly whispered, shaking him a bit.

 

"Is he such a heavy sleeper?" Phil's soft voice said through the doorway.

 

"Most of the time." Nelly sighed.

 

"Come on dear. Your dad isn't here yet. You'll be fine."

 

Dan just curled up more.

 

"Okay I got this." Dan looked up,

 

"What are you-"

 

"GERONIMO!" Phil jumped on Dan's bed, sending him to the floor.

 

"PHIL!" Nelly and Dan screamed, both in different tones.

 

Phil laughed so hard he eventually joined Dan on the floor.

 

"Sorry." Phil smiled.

 

"I hate you."

 

* * *

Dan and Phil walked up to the school. Phil was the one driving the car in his drive way, he eventually just told him he'd give him a ride after three attempts at getting it started.

 

"Phil?" PJ gave them both weird looks.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Your arriving quiet late today.  . ." Phil rolled his eyes.

 

Dan noted the weird evil glint in PJs and Chris's eyes.

 

"Dan wouldn't get his butt out of bed." Phil smiled, and strutted into the classroom.

 

"Careful pansy, might break a foot!" Someone called, which made Phil stop in his tracks.

 

Chuckles came from the football team, _**((yes all you Americans, football ~ soccer.))**_  


 

 

Dan glared at them, noticing  how Phil bowed his head as he walked to his seat.

 

"Hey new kid, wanna see something?" One of the players smiled.

 

"No."

 

"Fine, don't watch."

 

The player who was currently holding a balled up paper, chucked in right at Phil who was having a chat with Chris.

 

It hit him hard, and Phil winced.

 

"What was in that thing?" Dan snapped.

 

"A rock I found outside, wanna help me throw them at him?" The guy went to aim, when Dan smacked it out of his hands.

 

"Dude!" He growled.

 

"Stop it. Do it again, and you'll regret it."

 

Dan looked forward, and ignored the guys surprised look.

 

"Hey newbie." Dan didn't turn. And boy was he glad he didn't.

 

A paper-rock hit him in the head, and he was done. Shoving his desk aside, he grabbed the guy by the collar, and glared at him.

 

"Mr. Howell!" Dan kept his glare on the guy.

 

"Touch me again, and I will not hesitate to knock you to tomorrow."

 

"MR. HOWELL!" His teacher yelled, and Dan let go of the blubbering idiot.

 

"Sit! Down!"

 

"Gladly."

* * *

"Wow, that was, pretty impressive." Phil laughed as he got in Dan's car.

 

"Eh, I once scared a jock shitless."

 

"Heh, bet Nelly didn't expect to get a call saying, "Yes Dan has yet again beaten up one of our jocks and needs to go home for the day. ""

 

Dan laughed, and nodded. "Thats how it pretty much went."

 

Dan pulled into the drive through and got out.

 

"WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOME!" Dan yelled and walked into the kitchen.

 

"Hello dears." Nelly smiled, and set two plates on the counter.

 

"Pizza?" Dan asked sitting down.

 

"Homemade pizza." Nelly smiled, and pulled out a pizza from the oven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have Wattpad go check me out! thanks! Wattpad: FandomsInBooks


	4. Chapter Four

Dan was completely relaxed, watching Attack on Titan with Phil sitting across from him on the couch.

"That was a great episode. Even though ive seen it like five times already." Phil laughed.

Dan nodded, "I just love this anime. Have you seen Free!?"

"Hell yeah!" Phil laughed.

It was midnight when Nelly walked in glaring at the two chatter boxes.

"Go to bed you little pricks!" She shooed Phil into the room he was staying in, and Dan walked up the stairs to his bed.

* * *

 

 Dan woke up to his phone ringing.

"Hm?" He growled as he sat up.

"Hey, Nelly said you better get you." Phil's cheerful voice hummed.

"Why?" Dan said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Because you're gonna be late!" Phil laughed.

"Okay I'm up, bye." Dan hung up, and started straighting his hair.

Dan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen when he finished. Cereal sat unattended and no milk at the bar.

"Nelly?" Dan called, and sat down.

"Phil already left." Nelly called. "Some of his friends came by."

She walked in with a sigh. "It's so good to see him. He's been through some rough times..."

 "Well, don't want you to be late." She handed him a note, and left the kitchen.

 

Note: Dear Dan, sorry I left early, see ya at school. -Phil

 

Dan stared at it.

Dan had a sneaking feeling that Phil is going to be a big piece in his future.

* * *

 

 Dan walked into the school, meeting with a smiling Louise and a friendly 'hello' from Phil.

Class went by fast, and Dan was in his car without realizing it.

Dan felt like their was something he was forgetting.

Phil has been staying at his place for almost three weeks, and he felt like he was missing a huge event.

Something that made his stomach twist in a not.

He walked in, and he swore he could hear Nelly talking to someone. Not Phil, someone else. "Nelly I'm home." I said, throwing my bag on the couch.

"Daniel." Dan stopped.

"Dad . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR A SHORT CRAPPY CHAPTER!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! 
> 
> -FandomsInBooks


End file.
